


Settling In

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-29
Updated: 2007-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: To go from a solitary, quiet life to one full of constant energy and chatter--that took some adjustment.





	Settling In

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Beside" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). This is Aragorn's view of [Adjusting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123756).

It was many days from Gondor to Rivendell, and in those many days, Aragorn knew Boromir had seen almost no-one. To be suddenly surrounded by others, in Rivendell and now in the wild, must have been disorienting.

It certainly had been for Aragorn when he first met the hobbits. To go from a solitary, quiet life to one full of constant energy and chatter--that took some adjustment.

Aragorn half-woke to Boromir shifting closer to his bedroll, placed some distance away from the others for solitude. Aragorn smiled, and made room beside him. They would make their own quiet together.


End file.
